


[podfic] The Story In Which Sumeragi Subaru Grows A Spine

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: aishuu's story read aloud. 15mins.In which Sumeragi Subaru not only moves on with his life, but reacts to Seishirou's return like a rational person.





	[podfic] The Story In Which Sumeragi Subaru Grows A Spine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story In Which Sumeragi Subaru Grows A Spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450777) by [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu). 



**Duration:** 15mins  
**Song Credit:** Myuuji's eX Dream  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/story-in-which-sumeragi-subaru-grows-spine)


End file.
